Kino Makoto Month
by Raya Light
Summary: Various short stories written for Makoto month at sm monthly a LiveJournal comm..  Each chapter indiv. rated.  Overall rating is conservative for worst possible chap.  Chap. 2:  The Best Medicine  Manga Crystal Tokyo, Fluff, Rat.: G
1. Butterflies

Theme: Makoto / Flutter  
Genre: Romance  
Version: PGSM (post R, pre S)  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 940

Disclaimer: Kino Makoto and all of her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai. I have merely cut out these photographs, stuck them on popsicle sticks, and used them as puppets in my old fashioned home theater.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya _

Butterflies

Looking intently at the mirror in front of her, Makoto took a deep breath and pressed her hand to her stomach. It felt as if she had accidentally swallowed several butterflies and they were happily fluttering to and fro as they explored their new territory. The brown eyes in the mirror showed the real source of the odd feeling: nerves.

A brief smile flickered across her beautiful face as she acknowledged the emotion. What did she have to be nervous of? She had faced a mad queen, an even more insane princess or two, several megalomaniacs, overwhelming darkness, and countless scores of minor henchmen. This... This was easy compared to all of that. Why should she feel nervous?

She smoothed her hand carefully over her dress, erasing imaginary wrinkles as she took a deep breath and forced her shoulders back. When a hand settled on her shoulder, she turned to look at Rei with a smile.

Her friend studied her face for a long moment, and then nodded with an answering smile as she squeezed Makoto's shoulder. With her other hand, she held out a bouquet of flowers. Makoto accepted them, the butterflies fluttering faster than ever for a moment. It was time.

"Wait," Rei ordered as she turned towards the door. Makoto looked over her shoulder at her curiously. "I have something for you," Rei continued as she glanced away shyly. She reached for her handbag which was lying on a nearby table and pulled out a small boxwood box. "This... This belonged to my aunt," she said as she turned back to Makoto and raised her chin.

Makoto watched with wide, surprised eyes as her friend opened the box and pulled out a golden chain with a pendant hanging from it. "Rei..."

Rei gave her a small smile and gestured for her to turn back around. "It's not an heirloom," she said matter-of-factly. "But it is pretty, and that dress needs a necklace to go with it. I thought this one... Yes. Perfect."

Makoto switched the flowers from one hand to the other, and then reached up to touch the necklace. Curious, she turned to look in a nearby mirror. "It's a rose."

"Mmm," Rei replied. Makoto glanced at her friend's expression in the mirror and smiled in amusement. Rei looked so satisfied, and the expression carried over into her voice. "I thought it would be just the right size."

Makoto fingered it again, and then turned around to face her friend. "Thank you," she said as tears suddenly formed in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Of course," Rei replied as she waved a hand negligently in the air. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw the tears, but she did not say anything about them. Instead, she reached out, brushed Makoto's fingers away from the pendant, and straightened it. "Now you are ready."

Makoto took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Yes."

Both women stiffened slightly as someone knocked on the door. "Makoto-san? Are you ready? It is time."

"Y-Yes," she called, stuttering as the nerves hit her once more. She almost giggled as Rei gave her a stern look and reached to lift her veil into place. Those butterflies had multiplied into a whole flock now, and they had gone from fluttering to flapping madly. She took another deep breath and pressed her hand to her stomach once more as Rei opened the door.

Mamoru looked at them curiously, and then smiled. "Shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm.

Makoto nodded as she carefully stepped forward. Absently, she noted Ami stepping forward to help Rei fluff her veil and adjust her train as she slipped her hand around Mamoru's proffered support and held on for dear life. It felt as if the butterflies were trying to lift her from the ground. Really, what was she so nervous about? She had waited for this day for so long. And now, the moment had finally come.

"Beautifu-u-ul," Usagi exclaimed as she clasped her hands beneath her chin and beamed brightly. Spotting a speck of lint on her husband's arm, the excited woman darted over to pick at it. He gave her a tolerant look as she smoothed his jacket sleeve down and smiled up at him.

"Smile!" Minako called softly to the group. Makoto squeezed Mamoru's arm even tighter as the flash went off.

"What's taking so long?!" Luna called in a stage whisper from behind Minako. "Let's go, let's go!" Quickly, she rounded them up and rushed them to their proper spots.

Mamoru glanced at Makoto out of the corner of his eye as they came to the entryway to the chapel, and then reached up to squeeze her hand reassuringly. She nodded, not looking at him, and swallowed.

Then, she saw him. Even from across the length of the chapel she could see the warm, appreciative glow in his eyes and the happy, loving look on his face. Somehow, that calmed the butterflies in her stomach more than anything Rei or Mamoru had done. As the music started and she began her procession, she kept her gaze glued to his.

The walk up the aisle took forever, but finally she was by his side, her hand slipping into his. Her smile grew as she saw the same nervousness in his eyes melt away at her touch. And as if from a distance, she heard the officiator begin to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Furuhata Motoki-san and Kino Makoto-san in the sacred bonds of matrimony..."


	2. The Best Medicine

Theme: Makoto / Splash  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga (early Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 372

Disclaimer: Kino Makoto and all of her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely cut out these photographs, stuck them on popsicle sticks, and used them as puppets in my old fashioned home theater.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

The Best Medicine

The attack caught her completely by surprise, blinding her at the worst possible moment. She gasped and choked as she scrambled to clear her vision while hysterical laughter rang in her ears. Another attack hit, and then another and another in quick succession. Finally, the need for a breath of air overrode all training and desire, forcing Makoto to retreat and turn away.

She stood there, the water pounding against her back and falling around her head, and listened to the laughter as she coughed and caught her breath. A spark lit her green eyes, as she clenched her fists. "Why you...," she growled threateningly. The laughter and the attack continued undeterred.

Makoto's eyes narrowed fractionally, and then, stretching her arms to one side, she spun back around to face her enemy. "Hurricane Attack!" she yelled as she threw her attack as hard as she could. The laughter became high pitched shrieks of joy.

"'gain! 'gain! Do 'gain!" ChibiUsa squealed from her bright yellow ducky flotation ring.

Makoto grinned at the toddler, then cupped her hands in front of her. "Hailstorm!" she cried as she sent quick handfuls of water flying at the child.

ChibiUsa screeched once more, covering her head with her arms as she wriggled to and fro to protect her eyes from the water. When Makoto paused to let her catch her breath, the two year old grabbed her duck by the neck and leaned back. "'tack!!" she yelled as she kicked her tiny feet rapidly.

The tall brunette closed her eyes and savored every splash for a long moment. They had come so close to loosing this child forever. Even though the little girl was not flesh of her flesh, she was a vital part of Makoto's heart and soul. Six months was not enough time to dim those horrific memories of tragedy, loss, and desperation.

And then, the need for air overtook her once more and drew her back to the present. Grinning, she turned to the side, gasped for a breath, and then hurled another wall of pool water carefully at the happy child. And the cries of joy and laughter laid another layer of soothing balm over the memories of pain and sorrow.


End file.
